roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Battles Wiki
Welcome to the Roblox Tower Battles Wikia! ROBLOX Tower Battles is a tower defense/strategy game where you need to survive waves of Zombies incoming to your base with towers. There are a total of nineteen different towers that can be used in-game right now (not including owner only towers), and each of them has their own unique abilities. They can also be upgraded when you click on it and press on the button of the right side header by the screen to lv 2, lv 3, lv 4, and lv 5 (with the exception of Scarecrow). Every tower gets stronger when you upgrade it and gains other abilities where you can find their abilities in detail in the Towers section right at this wiki. Each tower has to be purchased with credits through the shop in the in-game menu which you earn by playing games. You will have to defend against Zombies in the game which are naturally generated each wave (you can find a list of zombies for each wave here)and zombies can also be sent to your opponent (which your opponent can send to you) with the in-game cash (not credits) where you gain cash at the end of each wave, via Farms or by doing damage to zombies (every hitpoint damage dealt with a tower will award you with $1 in-game cash, unless against zombies sent by the other team). Zombies will travel from the start of the map indicated with a light blue blinking arrow before wave 1 starts to the other end of the map which should usually be indicated by another doorway of sort (the arrow shows the direction zombies will travel in). You can also go on the offense by sending zombies. It costs money, though, (which you could spend instead on placing/upgrading towers) ranging from $25 (Normals and Speedys) to a whopping $1000 (Boss2s). Since it costs money, it is not recommended, since that money could be better spent otherwise. However, cheaper zombies like Hiddens and Lightnings can be sent to give your opponent a harder time. Plus, it will NOT give your opponent money, as regular zombies would do when being defeated. Zombies cannot be sent in Survival or Event gamemodes, as you are all working together. There are currently 2 major different game categories in the game right now and they are the versus mode and survival mode. In versus mode, you and/or your teammates are put against another player/team and the last one standing wins. In survival mode, you and/or your teammates have to survive as long as possible with the zombies coming. There IS an actual end to the game and if you reach the end, all players are awarded 150 credits. Winning a versus mode game will award you 100 credits and losing a versus game will award you 5 credits. If you leave a game in the middle of a match in versus mode, 25 credits will be taken away from your account. However, it doesn't affect your win/lose statistics even if your opponent beats you or loses. To join a game, you click on the play button in the menu screen, select the game mode at the top header of the screen and press join to join a game. There are also customizable private servers/games that you can create and invite other players to play with you (all the tower battles rules still apply in your game mode). Once you get into a game, your teammates/opponents and you will vote for a map that you will be battling on (you can find a list here). There are 8 different game modes which are 1v1, 2v2, 3v3, 4v4, solo survival, co-op survival, tri-op survival, and quad-op survival. To join a 4v4 game, you must have at least 15 wins (indicated by the trophy count at the starting menu) and to join a quad-op survival game, you must have at least 20 wins. (The skeleton skull on fire represents your amount of losses) You can also hover over player names to look at their statistics and look at their loadout (what towers they are bringing). You also have to equip towers via in the shop to create your loadout which you can equip them by clicking on the tower and press the equip button once you have purchased it. You must have at least one tower in your loadout before you can battle. Category:Browse